


Infected

by Savy_tries_to_be_a_writer



Category: Snowbarry - Fandom, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Snowbarry fan fiction, sick fan fic, taking care of the other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-04-14 01:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4545774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savy_tries_to_be_a_writer/pseuds/Savy_tries_to_be_a_writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Caitlin is out cold with some kind of bug, Barry comes by in a flash to take care of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infected

If there was one thing she  _didn’t_ need to hear right now, it was a knock at the door. Even less the second and third one, after she didn’t answer the first. She was trying desperately to turn her body around so she could at least  _attempt_ to sit up a little more, or maybe just turn over so the phlegm wasn’t so massively accumulated on one side. It was a struggle.

“I know you’re in there,” a voice rang through the door from the hallway, “if you can’t let me in, you know I’ll just get the spare key from your locker at Star Labs, right? Groan if you want me to do that.”

Now she tried to smile a little, her eyes and limbs feeling heavy, but her willpower finally getting her up off the couch. The blanket she left trailing over her shoulders.

“Give me a second,” came from her throat, but saying that it was her voice was a bit far off – it sounded more like a frog. At the door she halted and leaned her head against it.

“Look, are you sure you want to come in here? It’s kind of full of evil germs, and you have more important things to do than to fight off a cold. Or the flu or whatever this is…” Falling asleep standing up didn’t seem like that bad of an idea right now.

“Yeah, I’m kind of not worried about catching an illness, remember? Plus,” ruffling noises, “I brought some soup for you.” She could hear his smile through the door and, unable to keep from smiling herself, she unlocked it and swung it open. Had it always been this heavy?

“Hey,” the man on the other side of it trailed out a little longer than necessary – after he saw her face.

“Don’t look at me too much, if I look half as bad as I feel, it’s not a pretty picture.” The blanketed mass moved back from the door and retreated to the couch. Normally she wouldn’t welcome guests like this, but not today. Right now, she felt an incredible need to lie down. The phlegm was moving, trying to spread equally on both sides of her face and she realized she preferred it if only one half of her face felt swollen to the point of bursting. With a muffled groan, her face hit a pillow. The door closed behind the man and she suddenly remembered that she had not even told him he was free to leave again after putting the gifted soup on the table.

“Barry, really, I don’t want to risk getting you sick. So thank you for checking up on me and everything but really,  _go_.” She wasn’t even completely finished with her sentence when all of a sudden someone sat on the couch table in front of her, a bowl and spoon in one hand and a thermos in the other. Barry was casually twisting off its lid and started pouring the liquid into the bowl. The woman opposite him sighed and buried her face in the pillow again.

“Sorry, did you say something?” Barry asked her, holding out the bowl in front of the mass that made up her hair. “Cause I think that you need to eat something before you can form a clear thought again. Come on,” he said, setting the bowl down next to him and reaching out to help the woman up. He put his hand on her forehead and let it linger. On her forehead, on her cheek. Oh sure, it was  _to check her temperature_ , he told himself. With that little worry line between his eyebrows he looked back into her watery eyes.

“You’re burning up a little there, Caitlin.” Lids fell over the watery eyes, fluttering a little. Caitlin sat up a little straighter though, the slightest pout on her lips.

“Give me some soup then,” she almost whispered, her eyes opening halfway again. With a grin, Barry did as he was told and after Caitlin had firmly gotten hold of the bowl, he came to sit next to her in a flash. He had placed a giant pillow in her lap as well.

“Thank you,” Caitlin croaked out and she rested her head on his shoulder for a moment. What he wouldn’t have given for her to fall asleep there. But first, she had to eat. He remembered the breadsticks he brought as well and in a heartbeat he had gone to get them. A smile was his reward, and it was more than enough.

“Who told you, anyways?” Caitlin inquired. Barry inhaled audibly and his hand went to his hair to ruffle through it.

“Dr Wells mentioned you weren’t coming in today because you were feeling, and I quote,  _a bit under the weather_. And then I got a text from Felicity that you were practically dying and that I should go check on you. And bring soup.”

 _So it was Felicity_ , Caitlin thought,  _never telling her again without making her promise not to tell on me_. But Felicity doing so made her smile grow bigger and brighter, and she made a mental note to send her a thank you text later.

“So, I have the rest of the day off work, meaning I’m free to look after you. What do you want to do?”

"Make sure you leave before I infect you with these killer bacteria?” Again, Barry laughed at her implication that bacteria and viruses did anything to him.

“You  _do_ remember that with this whole super-speedy-healing thing I’ve got going on, my immune system kind of fights off bacteria and viruses really quickly?” The way his lips rested in a mocking way after that made it even harder for Caitlin to breathe, though her airways were clearing up a little from the soup. Actually, she  _had_ forgotten that. Imagine that.

“I had really just planned on falling asleep on the couch to be honest. You don’t need to be here if you don’t w-“ Barry’s groan cut her off.

“Caitlin, I’m going to stay here and watch some silly TV show with you, give you cold compresses for your forehead and probably watch you fall asleep, ok? Just deal with it already.” His eyes widened a little and suddenly he felt his ears getting warm from a rush of blood to them. Oh crap. He didn’t mean to mention the watching her fall asleep bit. Was there any way she could have  _not_ heard it because the phlegm clogged up her ears? Oh  _goodness, no_ , he thought. But Caitlin simply continued to spoon the soup into her mouth.

“Okay, then” she said in between. “Good.” Barry replied, still not looking at her and praying that his ears weren’t as red as they felt. He cleared his throat more audibly than usual and fumbled reaching for the remote control.

“Pick a TV show?” he asked more than telling Caitlin to, and she just told him to check her TiVo. They chose the first thing on the list, and Caitlin put the empty bowl on the couch table. When she leant back, she rested her head against Barry’s shoulder.

“Thank you for making sure I’m alright, Barry.” Barry had to swallow loudly. Though it meant not getting to watch her fall asleep, he was relieved she couldn’t see his eyes right now. He managed to keep the fluster out of his voice as well.

“Always” he simply replied.  _If you allow me so, always,_ he added in his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> I was wondering why it had so many words... something went wrong with my original upload, so I hope you like this fixed version better!  
> cry with me in the comments or my tumblr ask box at an-effed-up-mess.tumblr.com  
> I encourage criticism and comments!  
> Have a good one people


End file.
